


I Know

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested from a Tumblr prompt; Jace and Alec share a bed and Alec keeps acting awkward, making Jace question why he's acting so weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

Alec and Jace had just gotten back from a hunt mere hours ago, and the two of them were exhausted. They had been talking in Alec’s room when they both somehow ended up on the bed, pressed up against each other, shoulder to shoulder. Alec could feel Jace’s body heat against him, and even though they had been in this position before, Alec felt weird being so close to Jace. He could feel his face getting hot and he turned on his side, looking at his parabatai.

 

Jace felt him moved and turned too, changing to the same position as Alec. He put his head against his hand as he leaned against his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, knowing something was up with Alec; he could always sense when his parabatai was acting weird or whenever he felt uncomfortable. And lately, that had been happening a lot every time the two of them were alone with each other.

 

“Nothing,” Alec shook his head but Jace just sighed; he always knew when the other was lying. It wasn’t just the bond that they shared, Alec just happened to be a terrible liar.

 

“Come on. You’re acting all tense.” Jace gripped the other’s arm and shook him a little, trying to get Alec to relax. But that only made him pull back more and the blush on his cheeks darken, something Jace did in fact notice.

 

“It’s just…” The older boy trailed off, unsure of what to say, or if he would say anything. What good would come of him telling Jace anyway? Even if he did share the same feelings as his parabatai, which to him was very unlikely, it was forbidden for the two of them to engage in any sort of relationship. Besides, he wasn’t even sure if Jace would ever speak to him again if he told him.

 

“Hey, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, it’s fine.” Jace spoke, his own eyes looking into Alec’s brown ones. Jace was one of the few people he could open up to, but even their bond had its limits. He just didn’t want to make a mess of things, and ruin their friendship forever.

 

“I….” He sighed, thinking to himself, _well here goes nothing_. “I like you. I mean, I don’t just like you, I…”

 

But before Alec could get out another word, he felt Jace move towards him, and was even more surprised when he planted his lips against his own. He tensed at first, but after a couple of seconds he moved into the kiss, his hands gripping at the base of Jace’s neck.

 

The kiss only lasted a few more seconds and when Jace pulled away his eyes were dark, looking into Alec’s eyes with as much of an intensity as his own probably looked.

 

“I know.” Jace’s reply was husky, and he cleared his throat. “I mean, I knew you had feelings for me. I just wanted you to say it, and to make sure I wasn’t just imagining things.” He laughed to himself, his fingers trailing down the side of Alec’s face, tracing his jawline. “I told you that you could tell me anything, and besides, I feel the same way about you.”

 

Alec didn’t know what to say, so all he did was lean in and kiss him once more. He pulled away, not being able to help the grin plastered on his face.

 

“Good.”


End file.
